O brilho extenuante da pedra da água
by Nike-chan
Summary: Sem olhar para ele, Kirara sorriu. Ela deixou-se envaidecer com aquele pensamento agradável de que Kambei não estaria tão feliz e satisfeito se concretizasse sua primeira resignação: antes ele queria abandoná-la no vilarejo. "Enfim", ela pensou, "ele não cumpriu esta ameaça, e não deixou de levar-me".


**Disclaimer: **Samurai 7 e Os Sete Samurais, de Akira Kurossawa, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertencem. Este fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Gêneros:** Romance/Agnst

**Classificação:** T, por insinuações.

**30-31/10/2011 **

**O brilho Extenuante da Pedra da Água**

_Um fanfic de Nike-chan_

**x**

Kirara observava aquele belíssimo pôr de sol no horizonte além do vilarejo. Em Kanna vivera a maior parte de sua vida e apenas saíra de lá para encontrar quem salvasse seu povo.

Mas agora estava definitivamente longe de casa – buscando um novo lar que abrigasse suas novas escolhas.

Naquele momento, a garota se encontrava em uma caverna, despida da roupa típica de sacerdotisa da água. Agora ela apenas se revestia do caloroso abraço daquele homem já grisalho. O samurai que Kirara amava.

Sentada sobre um fino cobertor de viagem, Kirara sentia uma mão forte deslizar-se sobre a sua cintura. Kambei estava deitado, de olhos fechados, mas acordado, respirando pesadamente. Ele enfim se sentia tranquilo.

- Volte para cá, Kirara. Venha descansar.

Sem olhar para ele, Kirara sorriu. Ela deixou-se envaidecer com aquele pensamento agradável de que Kambei não estaria tão feliz e satisfeito se concretizasse sua primeira resignação: antes ele queria abandoná-la no vilarejo. "Enfim", ela pensou, "ele não cumpriu esta ameaça, e não deixou de levar-me".

Logo a garota corrigiu-se. "Trazer-me", repetiu, em pensamento. Ela tinha que parar de ver-se como um membro da comunidade de Kanna. Agora ela deveria ser ainda mais corajosa e individualista. Afinal, que moça, nascida na situação dela, tomaria uma decisão tão séria quanto abandonar sua responsabilidade para seguir um homem tão mais velho, com um passado obscuro como o de Kambei? Ela precisava – e lutava consigo todos os dias – deixar a mentalidade interiorana da aldeia para firmar sua independência. Kirara não tinha simplesmente fugido com o homem que amava; ela tinha optado pelo destino que escolhera. E isso, ironicamente, tinha muito mais a ver com sua própria vontade do que a de Kambei.

- Se fosse por você, eu estaria colhendo arroz em Kanna agora.

Ao ouvir a amante, Kambei abriu os olhos sofregamente.

- Sim. Isso é verdade.

Kirara não esperou ouvir novamente as explicações racionais dele. Ela olhou-o com convicção. Não como a garotinha corajosa, mas inocente que ele conhecera. Mas como a mulher forte que se tornara. Aquela que tinha se entregado sem medo a ele na noite anterior.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender de ter alguma vez pensado em ficar longe de mim.

Kirara abaixou-se, deitando o corpo por sobre o dele. Ela beijou seu queixo, seu pescoço, e cada parte de seu rosto. Ela não fazia isso com o desespero dos inexperientes, mas com a calma da pessoa séria que era, e com a sensação do amor sinceramente conquistado.

Kambei entendeu que, mesmo sem nunca ter dito que amava a moça, ela já sabia, com certeza, que ele a amava tanto, ou mais, do que ela. Kambei via-se dominado percebendo que Kirara sabia que dominava.

Ele usou sua incontestável habilidade corporal para subjugá-la, trocando de lugar com ela, ficando ele sobre o corpo da moça.

- Eu preciso me acostumar com a ideia de que você é realmente minha.

- Eu não provei isso de todas as formas?

- Sim...

- E minha avó abençoou-nos antes de deixarmos a aldeia. Somos casados.

- Somos casados.

Ele queria falar mais, refletir em voz alta com a única pessoa em quem verdadeiramente confiara. Uma coisa era compartilhar sentimentos e vivências com os outros seis samurais. Outra bem diferente era ter o privilégio de abrir o coração a alguém amado. Outra coisa é ter ouvidos inocentes para ouvi-lo, é ter o amor incondicional de alguém e a certeza do perdão.

Mas os olhos castanhos dela, já baços pelo prazer, impediram-no de falar por ora.

- Kirara... – o samurai suspirou sobre os lábios entreabertos dela.

A renegada sacerdotisa da água, jovem e decidida, beijou o já envelhecido samurai, acariciando as costas musculosas e cansadas com uma das delicadas mãos e alisando os longos cabelos grisalhos dele com a outra. Kirara incitava-o a beijá-la mais, a amá-la com todas as maneiras que ele conhecia. Ela queria Kambei perto, sério e deleitado na devoção e juventude com que ela o presenteava. Ela queria que ele amasse como se nunca tivesse deixado o amor para trás, como se fosse um garoto inocente de novo – se é que ele fora mesmo um dia.

- Kambei... eu... eu...

- Não tente dizer de novo.

Com lágrimas ela deixou-o tomá-la. O prazer e a dor se uniram naquela sensação de deleite da paixão e na tristeza de ser impedida de dizer "eu te amo" como muitas outras vezes.

Ofegante, Kambei deixou a cabeça pender sobre o ombro dela.

- Você não tem que se rebaixar dizendo aquilo que eu ainda não disse a você. – Kambei se surpreendeu por ter forças de materializar aquele pensamento. – Kirara?

Ela, parecendo muito cansada (interna e externamente), envolveu o pescoço do homem com seus braços torneados e femininos.

- Não pode me impedir... Afinal, você _nunca_ irá dizer.

Ele apoiou-se nos braços para encará-la. Seus cabelos compridos caiam sobre os dela, misturando cinza e marrom.

- Não quer dizer que eu não a ame, Kirara.

- Fale de novo.

-Hn?

Kirara chorava, como a irmãzinha quando esta encontrava Kikoshirou "machucado".

- ... a ame.

- Ame... você?

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

- Kirara...

- É mais do que eu poderia esperar. Vê como valeu a pena segui-lo? Importuná-lo? Fazer com que confrontasse o meu amor? Se... – ela tentava agora enxugar as lágrimas. – Eu nunca teria insistido se você dissesse que não me amava. Eu vim pela minha esperança. Ela não era nula.

- Não. Sabe que se eu tivesse uma pedra como a sua você seria o único ser a fazê-la brilhar. Você, minha doce esposa...

Ela abraçou o renegado samurai, sabendo que três palavrinhas nunca seriam mais significativas que o brilho de uma pedra mágica.

"Kambei também me encontrou... No instante em que eu o encontrei".

**x**

_**Bjbj pra vcs! Nike-chan**_


End file.
